


Sick Ailicec

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e049 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Jasper Hook begins to worry about his sick wife before he discovers other nasty things.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Repsaj frowned near a sick Ailicec as she winced on their bed. *You were sick for some time. If you depart from this world…* A tear filled Repsaj’s eye before it ran down his face. His lip trembled. He walked out of the chamber. 

Repsaj saw King Kooh and Eems by a throne. 

‘’How is Ailicec now?’’ King Kooh asked with concern in his eyes.

‘’I don’t think Ailicec will get better.’’ Repsaj heard footsteps and looked back. He gasped after he saw a scowling Ailicec. He smiled. 

‘’YOU ABANDONED ME!’’

*Are you going to be sick again?* Repsaj thought. 

 

The End


End file.
